Enavlysa
by Destiny Alleria
Summary: After Eragon leaves Alagaësia, he and Saphira travel many leagues to find the perfect place to raise the eggs and hide from the corruption of the rest of the world. This is a story of the first Rider to accompany them in their solitude- a young human girl, and her dragon, Enavlysa.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, this will be my first attempt at an Inheritance Cycle fanfic. I've always adored these novels, and I was heartbroken when they ended. I had an epiphany recently…so I truly hope you enjoy this. Please note that the names that I make up in my story are of a Norwegian flavor, but with my own twist. I understand that most of the words from the Inheritance Cycle came from an Old Norse origin, but this is the best I could do under the circumstances. Thank you.**_

_**Love, Destiny**_

_Preface:_

_ Eragon and Saphira sailed for many countless miles after they left Alagaësia, yearning to turn back, yet knowing what duty called of them. As much as they looked forward to starting their new life, with the eggs and the Elduna__í, they felt the separation from what they once knew as deeply as they could bear. What was to become of them? Where were they going? The uncharted desert had lain before them, filled with trepidations and doubts they were to be forced to face. _

_ At long last, Eragon, Saphira, and the elves who accompanied them found a place of perfect solitude. Jagged mountains pierced the clouds, as far as the eye could see. Beneath these mountains were lush forests, filled with unwary wildlife and thick vegetation. Upon exploration of the forest, all that they found was copious amounts of dark purple moss. As such, Eragon named the forest _Skoga av Lïlla—_Forest of _Purple_. The mountains proved to an ideal spot for both solitude and safety- a series of caves ran through the mountains, with caverns large enough to hold several Saphira's at once. The walls glittered with precious gems and a single clap of the hands could be heard resonating throughout the mountains. Eragon quickly fixed this with a spell- as he foresaw it being a problem in the future, but remembered this quality when he named the Mountains and the caverns inside. _Skiëmer Mountains _and _Ekko Hule—_Echo Cave. _

_ It was here, as decided by Eragon, Saphira, the elves and the __Elduna__í, that they would make their home. The new dragons and riders could be raised in solitude, away from the distractions and corruption that Alagaësia would bring. Eragon prepared the caves for living, waiting for the a rider to appear, sent from Ayra, to teach. And appear they did. _

**Book One: Enavlysa**

"Shadeslayer," A gentle voice said to Eragon, who was in the midst of his waking dreams. He opened his eyes, regarding the elf standing in front of him. "A rider has arrived. Barely, as the case may be, but she is here." Eragon sprung to his feet, motioning the elf to lead the way.

_Saphira!_ He called out in his mind, searching for his dragon. _They've arrived._ Saphira's delight was palpable as she sprang up from the buck she had been devouring in the Skoga. Eragon hurried to the mouth of the cavern's, hearing voices and murmuring of spells the closer he got. As they rounded the bend, Eragon saw a small, gleaming yellow dragon, accompanied by an even smaller human girl. They were both collapsed on the cavern floor, eyes closed. Eragon hurried toward them, acknowledging Saphira as she landed on the cliff. When he approached the dragon and it's rider, the elves ceased chanting, and both the rider and the dragon sat up, however shakily. The girl wobbled to her feet, and the dragon shot out their neck as she lost her balance, protecting her from falling.

"Take your time, young Rider," He said, watching. "It's quite a journey you just undertook. I commend you." The rider looked up at him gratefully, and he was at once struck by her eyes. They were a stark amber, almost the color of a werecat's. She looked back down again, taking deep breaths, and straightened to her full height, resting a hand on the head of her dragon.

"Hello, Eragon Kingkiller. I am Lillitha, daughter of Dorsa and Estan, from the land of Gil'ead. This is my dragon, Enavlysa." '_One of Light'_ Eragon thought amusedly, for the name fit. He watched as Enavlysa stood, shuffling her wings and stretching like a cat. Her scales shone like the sun. The top of her back, near the spines where her scales were the biggest, were the color of deep, rich yolk, and slowly faded down to near white towards her stomach.

"Welcome Lillitha, welcome Enavlysa. Welcome to Ekko Hule, your new home," He observed them critically for a moment. "Were you not supposed to be here a week ago?" He inquired, crossing his arms. He had attempted to scry them many times, but each time showed nothing. He knew the Arya was behind the wards protecting them.

"Well…" Lillitha started off, looking guiltily at the floor. "We thought…erm…"

_We thought we could find a faster way._ Enavlysa spoke for the first time. Eragon was surprised by her voice. It was a gentle, musical chime of a voice, but underlying was a menacing note that could be turned into a ferocious roar. Eragon acknowledged her with a tip of his head.

"Well, then you've learned the first lesson, and perhaps the most important," Eragon said. Lillitha looked at him questioningly.

"Always listen to those who tell you what to do. In most cases, we're instructing you for your own safety." Eragon said sternly, and was pleased to see Lillitha sheepishly duck her head.

"Yes, Kingkiller. I will do better to listen," she whispered, and Enavlysa snorted her agreement.

_And you, young dragon, must learn to protect your Rider, even if that means going against what they tell you to do. If a Rider dies…so does its dragon._ Saphira added, and both Lillitha and Enavlysa whipped around, staring in open-mouthed awe at the magnificent sapphire dragon standing behind them. Saphira easily doubled, if not tripled the size of Enavlysa, and Eragon couldn't help but feel proud to ride such a glorious beast.

"Come, Lillitha, let me show you Ekko. Enavlysa, you are more than welcome to join, or you may feel the urge to hunt with Saphira. The choice is yours," Eragon said, looking into the azure eye of the dragon across from him.

_I shall stay with my Rider._ She answered, and Eragon nodded his approval.

"Very well. If you would follow me, then…" He led them through the twists and turns of the caverns, pointing to a room here and there, describing all the wondrous benefits of Ekko Hule. He could tell that they weren't paying close attention, but that didn't bother him much. He knew what a long and dangerous trek it had been for the duo, especially after they took their detour. He was surprised such a small dragon and rider had made it this far. He strongly suspected that Arya helped them on their way, but not enough for them to notice. For Arya had said in her letter to him; _These two are the most stubborn, prideful pair I know. They refuse to take anything they consider charity, until it is positively thrust upon them. You most teach them the art of acceptance, even if it is charity. We both know you wouldn't have gotten where you are today without a little bit of help. _ Eragon couldn't agree more.

"Here is where you'll be sleeping…I'll leave you to yourself, but meet me in Safir Hall… Og jeg vil lære deg alt som er å vite om verden ov dens hemmeligheter." He left her with a question hanging from her lips, and a smile on his face.

_**Okay, well, obviously nothing too exciting about this chapter. Like I said, the language is pretty much a direct translation from Norwegian, except for a few tiny things, but I claim all the pronunciation rights. Here goes;**_

_**Skoga **__**av Lïlla- **__Sk-OH-gah ahv Lie-luh_

_**Skiëmer Mountains- **_Sky-mer (You all know how to pronounce mountains).

_**Ekko Hule-**_ Echo Who-ll

_**Enavlysa-**_ Ehn-ahv-LEESH-a

_TRANSLATIONS:_

**Og jeg vil****lære deg****alt som er å****vite****om verden ov****dens****hemmeligheter:** And I will teach you everything there is to know about the world and its secrets.

_**So, dear readers, I truly hope you enjoy the start of this fanfiction. I've spent a lot of time getting it ready, and I hope it meets your standards! I would love a review or two. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Destiny**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! Thanks to all that read my chapter, and to those who reviewed. And a SPECIAL thank you for the reader that pointed out that I was spelling Eldunarí wrong. Seriously, thank you, I really appreciate it. You all are the . As for pairings/romances in this story… I haven't completely decided, to tell you the truth. Maybe a little Arya/Eragon, of course, but I was thinking of introducing another rider later on. Maybe not even in this story. Or maybe a very familiar rider… I guess we'll see. I would love to hear your opinions on this matter. **_

_**And without further ado, here's Chapter Two. (That rhyme was completely unintentional, but I'm quite pleased with myself that it sounded so good). **_

Eragon paced back and forth in his own private cave anxiously, with his hands clasped behind his back. Saphira watched him with amusement from her comfortable sprawl on the cool stone ground, her eyes flickering as she regarded his movement.

_Eragon, you should relax. You need not worry. You'll be a fine teacher._ Saphira said, but Eragon shook his head.

_But what if I'm not? I don't know what I'm doing, that goes without saying. Why did I ever think this was the right thing to do? I'm in over my head. I'm practically drowning. I could never live up to Brock or Oromis…_ He replied, his thoughts frantically flitting through Saphira's mind. His pacing tempo increased as he wrung his hands.

_Eragon. You've fought countless warriors, and defeated each and every one of them. You discovered the Eldunarí and the eggs that will allow my species to grow back from the cusp of extinction. You've killed Shades, you've defeated a High Priest. You destroyed Galbatorix, and you helped to bring a country back to prosperity. And you're worried about teaching a child and her dragon? _Saphira snorted, two plumes of smoke rising out of her nostrils. _I think you're overthinking this._

Eragon let out a frustrated sigh, and raked his hand through his hair. _You're right, I know. _He admitted. Saphira sniffed.

_Of course I am. _She flicked her tail in the air, much to Eragon's amusement. He shook his head.

_Time to begin_, he thought grimly, and started through the halls, heading to the room he bequeathed to Lillitha and Enavlysa. When he arrived, he cautiously peered through the opening to the room, making sure she was decent before he walked in. Once he saw that she was, he strode into the room. "Good morning, Lillitha," he said, watching with bemusement as she started from her sleep.

"Good—Oh bullocks—good morning Shadeslayer." She said, tumbling out of bed with very little grace. She rubbed her eyes. "How long have I been asleep for?" She asked, looking around, looking more than a little lost. Eragon understood. There was little way to tell the time down here. Light only reached the depths of the caves in a few select spots, none of which were in this room.

"Time is truly of no importance here. But much longer than you ever have before, I would imagine," he answered. "Meet me in the main cavern in half an hour, please. Hurry, though.. Morgensolen venter." He quickly exited the room, but not before sending a quick thought Enavlysa's way. _You must be there as well_. Enavlysa snorted her assent.

Eragon sat in the main cavern, Krystâll, and patiently awaited the arrival of his two students. He settled into his meditation, breathing deeply, emptying his mind of any thoughts, his thoughts full of worry and self doubt as well as thoughts of excitement and joy. He felt his mind go blissfully blank. He was aware that Lillitha and Enavlysa had entered the room, but he did not move, letting himself prepare before taking on the task of preparing another. It was quiet for a few blissful moments. His dreamy self-awareness was pierced, however, by a quiet clearing of the throat. Eragon opened one eye, looking directly at Lillitha, who turned red under his scrutiny. He closed his eyes again, suddenly perfectly aware of what he was to teach her first.

"Sit." He instructed, waiting for her compliance. He heard her settle on the floor. "You too, Enavlysa." The corners of his mouth turned up as he heard the bright dragon grumble and settle noisily next to her rider. "The first thing you must learn is the art of patience. You must learn to forget yourself in the moment, to be focused on everything and nothing at the same time.

"You must learn that waiting will be what you will spend most of your life doing. It can be a deadly poison to those who don't know how to handle it. Especially as a rider, making brash decisions based off your impatience will most certainly be the death of you. An opportune time to act will present itself at the right moment, and you'll know when it happens. But before that moment, you must wait."

"But Shadeslayer, isn't that dangerous?" Lillitha asked. "What if an attacker sneaks up on you, but you're too busy being… focused to notice?" She scratched her arm noisily, shifting her weight.

"You misunderstand me." Eragon answered. "I mean not to say that you won't be aware of what's going on around you. In fact, it may help you to be more aware." He could feel Lillitha's doubt radiating around him. He sighed. "Stand up," he instructed. "Circle me as quietly as you can. Attack me at a time that you think I'm to focused to notice and stop you." Lillitha stood, and casted a look at her dragon, who watched intently. She slowly started to circle Eragon, her footsteps making next to no sound against the stone floor. He waited, his eyes closed and breathing smooth. When he felt the air begin to stir around him, he ducked his torso away from the right side while simultaneously shooting out his right foot, smiling when he heard the muffled thud that signified that Lillitha had met the stone ground. He finally opened his eyes and regarded her steadily. "Being aware of one's self enables them to be aware of everything around them." He said as Lillitha climbed to her feet, ruefully rubbing her elbow. "But it takes practice. Lots of it." He caught her frown. "Trust me, young Rider… patience is a virtue that you will need above all to be a rider." He smiled as Saphira growled in agreement. Lillitha sighed.

"Yes, Shadeslayer. Just tell me what I have to do." She said humbly, settling in her original spot and adopting his pose. He smiled.

"Good. Clear your mind of all thoughts, no matter how small and trivial. Imagine them as breathes. With each exhale, you push another thought out," he instructed, watching Lillitha's expression. He watched as she closed her eyes, settling in on her pose. Her eyelids fluttered, and her brow furrowed. "Concentrate, Lillitha," he said, watching with amusement as her brow furrowed indignantly and a frustrated huff escaped her. The creases in her forehead slowly went away, and her eyelids eventually stopped fluttering. Eragon cast a look over at Enavlysa. He had asked Saphira to instruct Enavlysa to do the same, except in the dragon way.

_She's doing fine, Eragon. I would be more worried about Lillitha getting this down,_ Saphira told him. He regarded the young girl before him.

_I think she's getting it._ He replied, and noiselessly got to his feet. He slowly began to circle Lillitha, his footsteps making no noise as he stealthily walked around her. He watched her stiffen, but did nothing. For a few moments more, he continued to circle her, but eventually her muscles relaxed and her fists uncurled. Without a warning, he lunged at her.

Instead of stopping him and retaliating, Eragon watched with pure amusement as she let out a little shriek and threw her hands into the air. She fell on her side and curled up into a little ball on the ground, out of harm's way but not in a good position to fight. She peeked up through her fingers.

"I didn't past that test, did I?" She asked, her words muffled by the hands she had hiding her face.

"It wasn't a test, young one. Your reaction is just different from mine. We can fix that." He laughed, and she relaxed, laughing along with him. Enavlysa, who had sprung up when her rider had screamed, relaxed, snorting her amusement as Saphira's body shook in mirth.

"That was a very good start." He said, helping her to her feet. He heard her stomach growl, and his own hunger answered in kind. "However, I think it's time for a new kind of lessons. Let's go hunt." Eragon said, and Saphira sprung to her feet. They all exited the cavern together, entering into the bright sunlight that flooded from the beautiful outdoors.

_**Alright, again, nothing too exciting in this chapter. I just want to get the character's personalities and little quirks down before the plot thickens, if you will. **_

_**I also want to apologize for the massive amount of time it's taken me to update this story. It's been my senior year in high school, and between competitive swimming, applying for college, my job and volunteering weekly, I've barely had time to sleep, much less to write. But I want you to know that I'm not giving up on this story or on FanFiction. You can expect more soon. Pinky swear. **_

_**Translations:**_

Morgensolen venter: The morning sun is waiting.

_**As said before, I love all of you who take time to read this. I would adore a review or two!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Destiny **_


End file.
